The Land of Tears
by unaagi
Summary: Working title, working summary, working story.. Small excerpt of the story bubbling inside my head, scene between Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman and Steve Rogers aka Captain America . NB- Some details are not yet fully explained, please forgive me, it is currently under construction- BUT I'd still love your reviews and opinions as to whether I should continue this!


**A/N:**_** Ahoy there! SO, I watched The Avengers movie recently and started thinking up all these DC/Marvel crossover stories, and here's an excerpt of one! It's obviously just a little scene I took out from the middle of the story in my head- whatever story that may be- so please, be lenient! Let me know what you think of it and if I should continue or not! Or maybe just go on writing these small one shots? READ ON!**_

* * *

Diana Prince sat alone and in darkness in the empty kitchen. A soft, monotonous buzzing sound hummed from the refrigerator nearby, the only sound that kept her company in the long late hours of the night. She sighed heavily, staring down at the black, shiny surface of the marble countertop; her elbows were cold, pressed up against the table's hard surface.

She felt herself drift in and out of her thoughts, one side of her wanting desperately to fall into the hallucinations and the memories that this time of night brought to her, and the other side- the reasonable side of her- wanted no more than to stay sane and devoid of such emotions. She felt his dog tags dangle against her chest, inside her oversized, grey shirt. She thought of his name, his blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, and the stubble that grew across his chin and under his nose.

He was so handsome, so young.

Suddenly she banged her fist against the metal table tops, hearing the distinct crack of the marble. She grunted heavily, pulling her thoughts away from those memories.

She felt her eyes well up in tears, her eyelashes doused with droplets of salty water.

"Stop." She groaned to herself, feeling the terribly ache in her chest- the same one she always felt when she thought of him.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, she finally composed herself, wiping away her tears, she looked closely at the marble countertop to assess the damage she had done. A big, white crack ran straight through the middle of the black marble, Tony was sure to have her head for that.

Mumbling a few Grecian swear words under her breath, she propped her elbows on the countertop and lay her heavy head in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried once more to drift off to sleep.

Ever since Steve Trevor's death, Diana had been devoid of sleep. Although she did not necessarily need the sleep- seeing as she was a demigod and all- it was one way for her to escape the terror and pain that was her reality.

And then, it happened. Diana remembered.

She remembered his smile, his eyes, his soft features and his gentle, calloused fingers. She remembered the way he said her name, played with her hair, commented on her beautiful eyes, when really, his were the ones to praise. She remembered the day she left her home to go to his world, the day he was shipped out for war, and the day he never came back. She remembered it all within a span of five seconds, and she was driven to hysteric tears.

She held her face in her cold hands, her nails digging into her skin. The tears streamed out of her eyes, as her heart began to feel that terrible ache, the oh to familiar ache of a damaged soul.

She was the Princess of a great island, a warrior, a demigod, what would her mother say now? How weak was she to feel this way about another human! Another man too! A man!

Diana tortured herself with these thoughts, over and over. How useless were her powers when she couldn't even be there to save the only one she loved, how useless! And now she had to live with the pain and the torture. By the end of her hysteric tears, Diana had convinced herself that this was what she deserved- to suffer the loss of a loved one for her stupid, selfish actions.

She continued to cry, holding herself for there would be no one else to do so, not anymore. She was now alone.

Steve heard something break downstairs, like glass, or a wall or something. He just suspected it was Hulk, out for a midnight snack or something, and took notice of it, but decided to let his exhaustion take the better of him. He'd deal with the mess tomorrow.

But then minutes later, he heard soft, whimpering- no, sobbing. Steve couldn't ignore it this time.

He got up out of bed, his plaid blue pyjama's barely giving him the warmth he needed to walk through the big Stark mansion. As he made his way through the halls and stairs, he cursed Tony for having spent all his money on such an outlandish, over-the-top mansion. He didn't even call this a house, this was more a five-star hotel, and Steve hated it.

He made his way to the entrance of the kitchen, where the source of the sound had been, and the sobbing and whimpering he heard from upstairs, was only now more prominent and clear. He recognized a woman's voice, and initially thought it was Natasha, or Miss Potts or something, but then he realized it was somebody completely different.

"Diana!" He whispered gravely.

He entered the room in s state of shock. She was on the floor, wooden stool overturned, her head was turned towards the floor, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest. He quickly ran to her and fell down to his knees as he tried desperately to hold her and calm her down. He checked for any signs of bleeding, any wounds, but found none.

"Diana what's wrong?" He tried, looking at her sobbing, tear stained face.

He had never seen her like this, and found himself completely taken aback. A woman who took pride in her demeanour and the way she composed herself- now brought to tears in the late hours of the night, right in front of his eyes.

He hardly knew what to do, she continued to cry, her limbs going limp, her head lolling to the side. Her mouth was open in a distorted shape, as if in agony, but Steve already checked for wounds and bleeding, this was a pain that derived from within.

He did nothing more than just hold her, her tears staining the front of his shirt.

"It's okay." He said, not completely sure if it actually would be.

And then, suddenly she looked up at him, her face so close to his, he could almost breathe in her hot breathe.

"Steve?" She whispered her eyes red and empty.

Steve Rogers was about to nod his head yes in assurance, but then realized that he was probably not the Steve she was talking about. Bruce and Clark had told him before; he looked down and saw the dog tag in grasp of her hand, etched in the metal object it wrote: /Steve Trevor/. The real Steve, her real Steve.

"No." Was all he said to her, shaking his head sadly.

He watched as her eyes turned sad and desperate at first, initially more tears came, and then suddenly- she drifted back into reality.

Her sobbing ceased and her breathing slowed to normal. She looked at first her hands, and then noticed Steve who was so close in proximity to her. She looked up at him, shocked at first, but then her expression changed as she felt his arms that surrounded her waist. Her expression turned angry, almost furious, and she leapt out of his arms and up from the floor. She turned away from him, feeling both ashamed and angered.

He stood up from the ground, feeling completely disheartened.

"Diana, are you okay?" He asked her, although he knew the answer.

He stood awkwardly behind her, watching as she hurriedly wiped her face, her hands working at an amazing speed to try and wipe away the evidence of her tears- her weakness. She was always too proud.

She then turned around slowly, looking at him with a soft, almost pleading expression. Her face was dry of tears, but had turned a deep shade of red.

"Please don't tell anyone." She began, her hands gripping the edges of the countertop.

"Especially not The Avengers, they don't need to know this. They won't want me if they knew."

Her knuckles bared an unnatural shade of white as she continued to grip onto the edge of the countertop. Steve wondered why the table hadn't already broken if she was using so much force on it. It was almost as if her powers had ceased for the time being, like her weaknesses finally somehow made her human.

Steve nodded his head once.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of though," he said

"We all have our weaknesses."

Diana shook her head, and almost scoffed.

"This is not a weakness, it's a curse."

She almost looked like she was about to cry again, but bit her lip to try and hold the tears back.

Steve took a cautious step towards her, he looked her in the eyes and held her gaze for a few moments.

"Whatever it is though, we're here for you. All of us." He wanted to add 'especially me' at the end, but found it too uncomfortable to say.

They would have this connection now, forevermore. Every time they'd see each other, a small part of their thoughts would come back to this night, it was a memory shared between two acquaintances. However, the word 'acquaintances' wasn't quite the word, and 'friend' was too trivial, it was something in between, something that didn't have a name.

Steve then turned and began to head out the door. Suddenly he heard his name, in a soft, gentle whisper which he never imagined would escape the lips of someone like Diana Prince. However tonight was a night of firsts and he was unprepared for anything.

"Steve."

He turned and looked at her; the light from the moon illuminated her pale skin, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that, and somehow that night- made Steven see her in an image beyond beauty- it was indescribable.

She gulped nervously.

"Please, please; don't pity me."

Steve's expression softened and he nodded his head sincerely before turning around and walking away.

"_It is such a secret place, the land of tears" – The Little Prince_

* * *

_**FINITO! Please please please please REVIEW! I await for your comments. Tell me what you think! Love you all!**_


End file.
